tormenta
by alesanchez
Summary: Una cambio equivalente de vidas era algo muy fácil de entender para Ed, la hora había llegado al fin cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a la rubia justo antes de irse pero... donde diablos se metió Winry esta vez?


Un fuerte silbido anunciaba a los pasajeros la pronta parada, la poderosa máquina se detenía poco a poco dejando tras de ella unos nubes de polvo, las cuales pronto serán aplacadas por el invierno que se acerca… "solo un par de pueblos más" pensaba un rubio mientras miraba por la ventana de su vagón a una familia abrazar a l que parecía ser el padre de ellos, un gesto de ternura se dibujo en su rostro "espero que me tengas comida echa hermanito", justo al lado de la feliz familia el rubio pudo mirar como una joven corría a los brazos de su amado el cual seguro llegaba de un largo viaje, lo abrazaba como si así fuera, un leve color carmesí se plasmo en el rostro del rubio al recordar la promesa de su amada… "un intercambio equivalente de sus vidas".

Justo mientras amanecía, el rubio el cual dormía arre costado de la ventana del vagón fue despertado por el golpe de las gotas en la ventana… "ya ah llegado el invierno creo que llegare a arreglar muchas goteras", medio día pasó ya eran las 12:00md cuando de nuevo el ruidoso pito anunciaba la parada "al fin Amestris", el mayor de los Elric no cavia de la felicidad de al fin llegar a su pueblo después de haberse ido hace unos 3 meses en busca de información, su hermano Al le había informado que el también había regresado ya a casa, casi corriendo bajo del vagón… tiro sus maletas, abrió sus brazos "aaaah" un respiro profundo… quería llenar sus pulmones de ese aire fresco, pero algo le parecía extraño, nadie vino por él, pensó que su amada estaría a allí esperándolo junto a su hermano pero no fue asi, " seguro que están ocupados con las lluvias, será mejor que me apresure pronto seguirá lloviendo"

Ed corría con sus maletas hacia su casa, ya que empezaba a llover, el barro no ayudaba mucho que digamos durante toda la noche pasada había estado lloviendo y eso arruino un poco los caminos, pero ese no era impedimento para el rubio, el necesitaba llegar a su casa. La diviso a lo largo y corrió más rápido, la lluvia termino desatándose mojando la larga chaqueta gris del rubio. Llego al corredor de su casa con jadeos abrió la puerta y dentro en ella tirando las maletas y arre costándose en la pared para poder recuperar se de la carrera… "ummm que extraño" la casa estaba oscura pero tenía rastros ed que alguien estuvo ahí, se quito la chaqueta y la colgó en la pared, se dirigió en la cocina y encontró un plato de comida servido junto con un vaso de leche y una nota, Ed se dirigió a la mesa después de hacer muecas al ver el vaso de leche, sabía que a su hermano le gustaba pero a él no mucho, se sentó en la mesa y tomo la nota.

"Hermano espero hayas llegado bien a casa lamento no ir a recibirte pero le ah pasado algo a Winry, ve con la abuela ella te explicara mejor por favor no comentas una locura hermano"

Un frio recorrió todo el cuerpo del rubio "winry…."

Un frio recorrió todo el cuerpo del rubio "winry…." Estaba paralizado, justo ahora tenía que pasar algo, reacciono y salió corriendo cogió de nuevo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la casa de Winry, llego y toco la puerta desesperadamente hasta que la abuela le abrió…" Edward que haces, mírate estas todo mojado, ven entra"…la abuela tenía razón no era buena idea mojarse de esa manera pero al rubio no le importaba necesitaba saber de ella…"donde esta Winry" fue lo único que pudo articular el pálido rubio… "ten paciencia Edward y no te desesperes si, Winry fue al la montaña ayer en la tarde con unos jóvenes a traer unos minerales para sus nuevos trabajos…pero según lo que me dijeron esos chicos, empezó a llover muy fuerte y la excursión se torno peligrosa, todos decidieron volver pero la cabezona de Winry no quiso y siguió adentrándose en la montaña en medio de la tormenta, los otros jóvenes regresaron sin ella y desde eso no hemos sabido de su paradero" el rostro de la pobre mujer reflejaba un gran disgusto y dolor, el rubio solo la miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos…" Alphonse junto a personas del pueblo fueron a buscarla toda la noche pero sin éxito alguno, no hay rastros no hay señales ni huellas la tormenta arraso con todo, hoy por la mañana volvieron para agarrar fuerzas y volvieron a buscarla desde entonces no he sabido de ellos".

Ed no pudo más, se paro tomo su chaqueta y salió corriendo en dirección de la montaña dejando a la abuela asustada… "ten cuidado Edward"… la montaña quedaba algo lejos pero aun así Ed corrió y corrió en busca de su amada, la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza su rostro y no daba tregua por su mente solo pasaban pensamientos oscuros… "maldición es mi culpa, debí estar aquí para detener esa loca", pronto se encontró en el pie de la pequeña montaña no era muy grande en realidad pero era conocida por tener los suelos muy débiles y sueltos por eso no era usada como camino "donde sea que estés Winry"

El rubio corría en medio del bosque con muchos tropezones y caídas la lluvia y el viento empeoraban las cosas, rayos caían en los arboles provocando que cayeran y crearan mas caos, Ed solo los esquivaba y seguido corriendo entre la maleza mojada gritando el nombre de su amada "Winryyyy… donde estas maldición" Ed corría por la ruta que llevaban los jóvenes en su exploración, la noche se acercaba ya estaba oscuro, estaba cansado totalmente lleno de barro ya casi no se podía mover pero recordar esos ojos azules le daba energía eso sí que lo animaba, siguió buscándola más adentro de la montaña justo en la zona donde los jóvenes no habían llegado ella debía estar por esa zona.

Mientras caminada con dificultad pudo ver a lo lejos una cabaña y su rostro se ilumino "ella debe estar ahí" por más loca que Winry estuviera Ed sabía que ella es muy inteligente y seguro estaba en esa cabaña esperando por su rescate, camino unos cuantos metros hacia la cabaña pero el suelo se falseo tirándolo por un barranco Ed salió rodando cuesta abajo pero reacciono pronto y se sujeto de una raíz fusto antes de caer a un acantilado…"uuuf eso estuvo cerca" se decía aun guindando de la raíz, miro hacia los lados buscando otras raíces para poder subir cuando lo vio, un extraño bulto guindando de una raíz a unos cuantos metros más debajo y a la derecha de él en las paredes del risco, estaba muy oscuro no podía distinguir bien que era hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo distinguir bien lo que guindaba… " !Winry…WINRYYYY!... gritaba el chico desesperado al ver como la chica colgaba de su bolso el cual estaba enganchado en una raíz en el risco, al parecer tubo la misma suerte de Ed y callo rodando hasta ese lugar por suerte su bolso la sostuvo pero aun así ella estaba inconsciente y se le podía ver un e pequeño hilo de sangre caer por la frente, estaba lastimada esa raíz no resistiría mucho mas.

"demonios WINRYYYY despierta… como llego hasta ella"

"demonios WINRYYYY despierta… como llego hasta ella" Ed miro varias raíces y empezó a balancearse en ellas hasta acercarse a Winry pero cuando estaba muy cerca la raíz que sostenía a la chica empezó a caer "no no no no aguanta ya casi te alcanzo"… pero aun así la raíz siguió cayendo y se soltó por completo dejando caer a la chica, Ed en un impulso salto y la tomo en el aire con su brazo metálico y con el otro se sostuvo de otra raíz pero la fuerza de la caída y el peso de ambos provoco un gran dolor en el brazo de Ed que los sostenía… "haaa te tengo Winry".

El chico empezó a subir poco a poco aunque pareciera misión imposible lo estaba logrando, por algo era chico de acero, unos cuantos metros más y llego a arriba cayo jadeando totalmente agotado con WInry a su lado pero con una risa de satisfacción al ver a su amada a su lado, cuando pudo recobrar la respiración tomo de nuevo a la chica en sus brazos y ahora como mucho más cuidado se dirigió a la cabaña la cual era especial para los excursionistas por eso estaba bien equipada, entro y puso a Winry en una pequeña cama estaba muy mojada igual que él, busco unos paños y la seco un poco igual hizo con el mismo, después reviso el estado de salud de la chica, aun seguía inconsciente, tenía una herida en su cráneo debió haberse golpeado al caer por eso estaba inconsciente además de que tenía una fiebre muy alta, Es estaba asustado busco un botiquín de auxilios por suerte lo encontró pero al tomarlo su brazo lo soltó dejándolo caer Ed mostro una cara de dolor mientras sostenía su brazo, realmente se lo había lastimado al sostener a ambos en el risco, lo recogió con más cuidado y se dirigió a Winry le limpio la herida y le coloco una venda pero no sabía qué hacer con la fiebre estaba muy alta recordó los cuidados de su madre cuando era pequeño como usaba paños con agua para bajar la fiebre y eso hizo, Winry parecía estar en mejor estado a diferencia de Ed el cual también empezaba a tener fiebre por la lluvia y el dolor del brazo aumentaba. El chico no pudo más y callo inconsciente al lado de la cama de Winry.

Un rubio habría sus ojos con pesadez, estaba oscuro no entendía ni vía nada…. "do-donde estoy…un momento que es esto… ¿un brazo?" El miro confundido y aun con dificultad un brazo que estaba sobre su pecho lo siguió y pudo ver a la dueña del brazo la cual yacía dormida abrazada y arre costada a él, un fuerte color rojo se apodero de la cara del rubio…"Wi-Winry" dijo el ruborizado chico provocando que la chica despertara levemente, aun seguían en la cabaña…"Mmmmm que paso Ed" dijo la chica aun medio dormida… "estas bien"…. Dijo algo confuso…. "mejor que nunca Ed" decía la chica mientras abría poco a poco sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules… "tonta pensé que te perdería"… Ed la miraba con ternura…. "no porque aun me debes tu vida lo recuerdas… un intercambio de equivalencia" esto último lo dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos nuevamente… "claro que no lo he olvidado justo por eso regrese"… dicho esto Ed se acerco muy lentamente a los labios de Winry y la beso, ella aun medio dormida le correspondió el beso, al separarse en medio de la oscuridad solo pudo oírse un leve susurro… "te amo chico de acero"…. "te amo loca"


End file.
